Hyper Speed Smash Riders
by subwaygameguy2k
Summary: After the races start back up, EVEN more things will happen again, but most of things that happen will be the latest things to come out like the tournament, some rivalries going to a new level, never seen before characters race, forgotten characters will rise again among MANY OTHER THINGS! Will Jet & Sonic dominate each other? WILL Shadow be with his team? QUESTIONS WILL BE DONE!
1. 0-1: New Dudes and Old Rivals!

**Hyper Smash Riders DX:**  
 **Episode Zero p1: New Dudes, Old Rivals!**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy Rose was sitting in Sunset Hill, because it was going to be a course in this thing and they were in their Riders gear plus some more useful swag and they were appericating the high noon sun.  
''Wow, it looks good at noon as well as in sunset.'' Tails said and he was off the course's start line stand and relaxing on the grass.  
''But, it's no time to rest, since we've got a score to settle!'' Sonic shouted, excited as hell and then he was punching Knuckles.  
''Wow, your punches are strong, but not as strong as mine!'' Knuckles shouted and then S and K were doing some epic counters and then they started fighting each other for some reason, but they were really just having some rough fun before Jet just got tired of it, but they were really seperated.

Meanwhile, Modrecai and Finn were together eating two completely different foods and then Meg was trying to play the drums while she was waiting for the race to start and it was decent.  
''Yeah, you're okay and you can get better.'' Modrecai said and he was okay with the sounds.  
''Nope, it's not that cool, but not lame either.'' Finn said and then Meg was happy with it.#  
''Yeah, I honestly hope that I have a good time in this match.'' Meg said and she had no worries on her mind, Finn was hyper confident and Modrecai was pretty happy.  
Meanwhile AGAIN, Shadow was with one of the Miis and they were together, practicing on a new course in THAT city from Sonic Heroes and they were all together including the best of the best, Storm and those two bros, Mario and Luigi. ''Aw, yeah! I'm gonna beat all of you guys!'' Mario boasted and he was trying to be the best. ''No, I'm the coolest and all of you guys won't make me less cool.'' Shadow replied and he had a smirk on his face.  
''I'm sure I won't be last, but not first either.'' Luigi said, before doing quick sigh, and he was with a neutral mood and he was looking at the night lights of Grand Metropolis, which wasn't that far away but the path was pretty damn hard to get through.

Jeff was running on the path to somewhere and he was going fast and Mario went behind him, so Shadow was going behind Mario and there was a fast line.  
''Whoa, what's going on here?'' Stan asked and then he stopped on the path and then he went fast.  
''That's what going on, because everybody's faster than some...hedgehog.'' Jeff said and he was trying to move his hands to explain it, but it wasn't sign language.  
Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Jet and Storm was doing a practicing lap in Sunset Hill because they could do that and they were ready to start this thing.  
''Okay, I'm ready to settle the score with you!'' Knuckles told Storm, trying way too hard to intimidate him.  
''So, this is gonna be intense and you, the knucklehead is gonna lose.'' Storm replied back and he was meaning business. ''I'm going to be the top knucklehead, if I can.'' Knuckles said and he was trying to be a tryhard and then they started doing some racing.

 **Ep 0 part 2 is coming soon for real.**


	2. 0-2: Scrubs,Rivals, Newcomers & Fighters

**Sonic's Ultra Smash Riders:**  
 **Episode Zero p2: Rivals, Newcomers, Losers and Jerks: COMBOS!**

In Sunset Hill, Team Sonic, Amy and Team Babylon were doing a practice lap on the course, so they were done doing some tricks which had a lake section after the next bridge and Storm was in the lead on his new jetski-bike, which looked like a shinkansen train, so he was blasting through the Motobugs, while Sonic was grinding past him like a boss.  
''Aw, yeah, this is going to be unexpected!'' Sonic shouted, looking at the lake on the horizon while Storm was in second and Amy was in the third, but Jet passed her.  
''What was that for?!'' Amy shouted, while Jet knocked her out of the way on the rail. ''Beating Sonic 'cause I'm going to be better than him!'' Jet shouted, while grinding on the rail, and then he dropped off from the rail, while Amy did a heelflip off the rail.

They were on the lake and their speed was slightly lower than on the ground, but there was some waves on the lake and there was a flying ramp in the middle of the lake, but it was a bumpy road for everyone since there was some waves to act as ramps and there's 2 lines of flying rings, so some surfin' was needed to jump into the second flying ring line and the second grind rail.  
''Wow, I'm going to need some swimming trunks because this time, IT'S SURFING TIME!'' Amy said, while in a close third and then she was doing awesome tricks and then Wave and Tails passed her easily, so she rode the waves to go on that rail. ''Take that, shorty!'' Wave shouted, while doing some bumping, but Tails was waving around left and right and he was fourth again. ''That was some great skills!'' Amy shouted to Tails, complementing him from the rail.

Meanwhile, the Grand Metropolis guys were now all together in the city, but Scourge was doing some dirty sh**, while Stan was at the local gun range, shooting a few targets with some not-so-traditional guns, having a few problems with the future tech. ''This isn't that black, but it's still good.'' he said, while having an a bit of an awkward problem carrying the awesome guns, so he didn't buy any at all since they weren't fitting for his hands. ''Are you sure, you don't want to buy anything, bro?'' the clerk asked, while rubbing his head. ''No, this city just doesn't make the guns that I need.'' he said, before leavin'.

Meanwhile, Scourge was in a dirty field, where he knew how to make the dirt work to his advantage and he was showing Shadow and Rigby how to do. ''Now, what you do is, try to do some wheelie thing and then let loose.'' he told the other guys and Rigby didn't what kind of trick was that and Shadow just facepalmed all together, while doing the same thing. ''Dude, I just want to ride dirty and speed around, know what I'm saying?'' Rigby asked the other guys, while he was on his Air Ride, so he did that, did a boost and went through it easily. ''I'm awesome at this thing, when I can learn more?'' he asked the green hedgehog and then Scourge didn't understanding, being in some skates.

 **Episode 0-4 is coming TOMORROW because I'm motivated to do this SHBANG!**


	3. 0-4: The Combos Returned?

**Hyper Speed Smash Riders:**  
 **Episode Zero part 4?  
(The Combos Returned?)**

The practice lap guys were on Sunset Hill's lake and they were on different kinds of way including on the rail to no bail, some flying rings to get some wings or just riding on the water fast like Sanic, so there was new enemies there was riding on water.  
''Who are these enemy guys?'' Wario asked, from fishing the lake and they were the mech sharks from Sonic 3, so Knuckles plowed through the new path and wreck those sharks and Storm was next to him, trying to speed up by doing a wheelie and then he was slightly ahead.  
''Oh crap! I'm gonna be done for!'' Storm yelled, as there was a Crabmeat ready to cut ANYTHING after getting sharper claws, so Storm jumped over it and he got a crash landing.  
''I'm going to win this for Sonic!'' Amy shouted and then Sonic was okay with it, suprisingly, so they were all going fast.  
Still at the lake, the guys were almost at the next section, since they were all racing on the new curved section because they were nearly done, so Sonic was in the front with Jet very close behind and they were out of the woods, but Tails was in the flying ring lane and he was passing over the other guys with skill and precision and Wave was making it a bit fast.  
''Okay, this is pretty well, but it ain't over yet!'' Jet shouted and then they were on the land and they were ready to drift around the new course.  
''Yeah, this is going to be fun as heck!'' Amy said, while grinding fast on the previous rail and then she did a fast wheelie.  
''I'm ready to win against ALL of you!'' Sonic shouted, as he did some fast boosting over the bridge before he had to slow down for the corners and Amy and Jet worked the corners like Picasso with pretty damn great paintings and Sonic got back on track as quickly as he could.

Meanwhile, back at starting place, Silver and Mario were ready to race on their own gears since it was nearly time to start the race and all of them noticed that they wanted something which wasn't even done yet.  
''Okay, Sonic! I'll do my best!'' Marine shouted, looking at Shadow, while on her new extreme gear with some boat stylings because it was mostly designed for the water along with a few other gears with a ton of buoyancy and Sonic was just not there. The other riders backed up pretty hard, though, including Sticks, who was EVEN MORE suspicious of her now.  
''Who are you?'' Silver asked Marine, being a bit curious.  
''I'm Marine, a traveller of the seas back in my world!'' Marine boasted, jumping off the extreme gear and getting up almost everybody's face ''I've been travelling with Sonic and he's at least nice!''  
''Well, I'm Silver, a hero with AWESOME skills, but I can't do justice yet!'' Silver said, being pretty damn nice and Marine was still in his face and things got a bit more awkward, but Jeff was just stunned at it all, so he went to do some riding in a skatepark and Sticks really wanted to do some investigating, but she couldn't.

At a completely new wooden city type of area, Luigi, Toad and a few guys and some more girls including Rouge The Bat and they were all walking around the place, with no idea where the actual starting line is, thanks to the massive amount of big buildings around the whole city.  
''Erm, where's-a this starting line?'' Luigi asked a guide to the city, since he was confused, since he wasn't told exactly where it was by some douches  
''You're going in the direction of Cain Tower, since you're here to ride in the race.'' the guide replied, being a bit of a mind-reader and Luigi was in the front of the whole line and some of them were just very damn pissed.

 **Episode 0-3 will be here as soon as possible and 0-5 and 0-6 is coming soon with some cool changes!**


	4. 0-5: Quick Riders Adventure

**Hyper Speed Smash Riders:**  
 **Episode Zero p5: Riders Adventure!**

Meanwhile, in Mute City, where there was a new type of race stopping soon in the city of aliens, gambling and really speedy racing and so quite a lot of people bought tickets to the new event, where noteworthy characters such as Link, Ness and Mephiles were going to race with quite a few people including Sonic and Mario, since it's after the second race, but back in Sunset Hills, Ness was joining the other dudes and he got his own board as well.  
''I'm going to beat you, no matter what skills I have.'' Mephiles told Ness as an warning, but the kid wasn't dettered from it.  
''No problem.'' he said and all of the guys were suprised.  
''WHOA, NESS! Didn't know you spoke!'' Modrecai shouted, caught up in the suprise.  
''This is going to be a truly amazing race.'' Meg said, while riding her own hover-bicycle.

Team Sonic and Team Babylon were nearly done with the practice lap and they were on a big bridge, since Sonic was ahead of everyone, but Jet and he tried doing some kind of spin attack, but it failed and Sonic was still second, but Amy was grinding to the side of them and she was the first place girl.  
''Hold on, this is way too easy.'' Jet boasted and then he just sped up, while Amy also sped up with her feet.  
''I had enough you guys being serious!'' Amy shouted, sorta having the same issue and then the bridge part was over in general and they could see the finish line, but Jet did some kind of attack and Amy countered it, while Sonic passed her far away and then it was nearly striaght to the finish line, but there was two more ramps to go.  
''This ain't going to be easy.'' Knuckles said, boosting up.

Meanwhile, in Grand Metropolis, the city of liquid energy and futuristic technology, quite a few things were happening like Shawn just being there to race as well, since he had his own thing going on and Shadow was a cool dude to hang out with.  
''Huh, you're a hedgehog guy. How do I know you're not going to be a useless guy?'' Shawn said, while running down some street.  
''Because I'm better than Sonic and I'm the original, not just an android.'' Shadow boasting and then the guy who wants to fight zombies didn't understand any of it since he didn't know Sonic.

Stan and the Mii were together in one place, doing some random stuff, like looking for some suspicious stuff, which Scourge and Peter Griffin was near them because their gears weren't good enough. ''Shh, do you see what I see?'' Dark Pit remarked, wearing Stan's binoculars.  
''Yeah and it's a bad thing.'' the Mii dude said, while looking closely at the new deal that was going on and things were definitely happening, while the three ''spies'' were watching the mad deal going on.  
''I could go for some American food, right now.'' Stan told the other guys. ''Pssh, I'm gonna post photos as a random guy and piss on the criminal.'' Dark Pit boasted, doing some whispering and he was peeing on the toilet in the alleyway.

''Uhh, do you have any speed up boosters?'' Peter asked the guy in a hood, wearing a long jacket on him for extra security to hide the hidden technology from any kind of police or anything.  
''Yeah, they're super exclusive and don't tell anybody, not even your family or friends about it.'' the long-coat wearing, hooded anymonous guy said and then an exchange happened, the guy got some part of an engine and then he gave to those guys.

''Thanks, old friend. Man, this will be easy to win.'' Scourge said and then the three guy ducked under a rock, because the green hedgehog's line of sight were already towards them and the guys were done, but not before Dark Pit took some photos of the happening.  
''I guess there's an photographer dude, taking some pictures for his art!'' Peter shouted, while the clone angel just was taking pictures.  
''Leave now! We're almost done!'' Scourge yelled at the dark angel and then he didn't give a crap and he was running fast.

The pre-race lap was finally done since all of them crossed the line and then they could all race together like a team of bros with Amy Rose and the results were pretty good in general, since they were having a good time and they were almost done. ''I'm a cool person!'' Jet boasted and he went fast through the last section of the course.  
''This is nearly too easy!'' Sonic shouted and then he turned left on the left turn, but not that much later, there was a ninety degree turn to the right with a bridge on the turn.  
''Come on, let's speed up!'' Amy shouted, while on a slanted straightaway and then the finish line was there, while there was a 180 degree turn to the other end and there's an good ramp.

''THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZING, ISN'T IT?'' Amy and Tails shouted and they were neck and neck, but Knuckles passed them both close and then he was in front of them and then the ramp came up since Knuckles wasn't crouching and then he wasn't high in the air and their tricks were pretty good, including Tails using doing a 2160 with boosted air time, while Knuckles did his semi-special trick.  
''Wow, these tricks-a are good!'' Mario shouted. ''They aren't-a good as mine!''  
''Wait, is they going to suck?'' Jet asked Mario and then he got small fireball and then he blew it away with his wings and they were gone, but they burnt Mephiles.

Peter and Scourge was having stuff being worked on their gears, by Dr. Eggman Nega and they were doing some stuff such as making work on the new gen tech including the new boosters and putting them into their gear such as Scourge's cool, but oversized skates.  
''Shut your mouth, I haven't heard about this crap for a long time!'' Dark Pit shouted, a bit dirty on his elbows, while trying to install some stuff.  
''You can barely even name anything else about the Extreme Gea, while I can name ALL of them.'' Dr. Eggman Nega boasted, while trying to install the new and probably unqualified technology that Scourge had in a box.  
''Well name one part, Dark Pit and we'll see if you're still an idiot.'' Scourge remarked, sipping some hot coffee sitting on what's supposed to DP's chair and then he didn't care much.

Meanwhile, Luigi and Shawn was on a tree branch up in the air and they were up on a new course, nearly ready to race and trying to win, but Waluigi was also trying to get up there just to mock them for no reason because it was going to be his time.  
''It's going to be WALUIGI TIME, so watch out losers!'' Waluigi boasted, while wearing some wild boots.  
''Uh, yeah, I don't care about you, since I don't know who are you, bro.'' Shawn explained, since he didn't know the guy and then Waluigi got sort of angry and pissed.  
''YOU DON'T WHAT IT IS, WELL TOO BAD!'' he shouted, while doing some kind of boosted tricks and then he jumped onto his board and then he did a top level tricks on one of the smaller ramps.  
''No problem, I got it, I guess.'' Luigi replied, which meant he knew it and then the horn shouted, which meant that all of the racers had to go to the start line to the start including some of the guys, that were not there at the time.

The tree top guys were at the start line and they were ready to go, but there was time before they could start the race on their and the announcer guy was BD Joe, who was a cool dude, but he somehow had time to get his taxi here and announce some things.  
''Okay, here's the massive lowdown! I'm just here because I'm got nothing to do today, but I'm going to announce for all you guys in the 'hood.'' he announced and then he went through the guys, but then another guy who shouts ''Get a load of this'' appears at the same time and then THE toad appears and they were ready to do some announcing.  
''Did you think you could steal my phrase?'' Eggman asked BD Joe, who was being a cool dood.  
''Yeah, it's three cool dudes coming up and announcing stuff, but FIRST THE RACING GUYS!'' BD Joe shouted and then Toad grabbed him for some reason, but it was mostly a hug.

 **Episode 0-6 is gonna come soon and it's going to be long!**


	5. 0-6: How To Beat Ness (PART 1)

**Hyper Speed Smash Riders**  
 **Episode 0-6a:  
(How To Beat Ness!)**

The pre-race lap was finally done since all of them crossed the line and then they could all race together like a team of bros with Amy Rose and the results were pretty good in general, since they were having a good time and they were almost done.  
''I'm a cool person!'' Jet boasted and he went fast through the last section of the course.  
''This is nearly too easy!'' Sonic shouted and then he turned left on the left turn, but not that much later, there was a ninety degree turn to the right with a bridge on the turn. ''Come on, let's speed up!'' Amy shouted, while on a slanted straightaway and then the finish line was there, while there was a 180 degree turn to the other end and there's an good ramp.

''THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZING, ISN'T IT?'' Amy and Tails shouted and they were neck and neck, but Knuckles passed them both close and then he was in front of them and then the ramp came up since Knuckles wasn't crouching and then he wasn't high in the air and their tricks were pretty good, including Tails using doing a 2160 with boosted air time, while Knuckles did his semi-special trick.  
''Wow, these tricks-a are good!'' Mario shouted, trying to hide his boast. ''They aren't-a good as mine!'' and Tails wasn't really offended.  
''Wait, is they going to suck?'' Jet asked Mario and then he got small fireball and then he blew it away with his wings and they were gone, but they burnt Mephiles.

Peter and Scourge was having stuff being worked on their gears, by Dr. Eggman Nega and they were doing some stuff such as making work on the new gen tech including the new boosters and putting them into their gear such as Scourge's cool, but oversized skates.  
''Shut your mouth, I haven't heard about this crap for a long time!'' Dark Pit shouted, a bit dirty on his elbows, while trying to install some stuff.  
''You can barely even name anything else about the Extreme Gea, while I can name ALL of them.'' Dr. Eggman Nega boasted, while trying to install the new and probably unqualified technology that Scourge had in a box.  
''Well name one part, Dark Pit and we'll see if you're still an idiot.'' Scourge remarked, sipping some hot coffee sitting on what's supposed to DP's chair and then he didn't care much.

Meanwhile, Luigi and Shawn was on a tree branch up in the air and they were up on a new course, nearly ready to race and trying to win, but Waluigi was also trying to get up there just to mock them for no reason because it was going to be his time. ''It's going to be WALUIGI TIME, so watch out losers!'' Waluigi boasted, while wearing some wild boots.  
''Uh, yeah, I don't care about you, since I don't know who are you, bro.'' Shawn explained, since he didn't know the guy and then Waluigi got sort of angry and pissed.  
''YOU DON'T WHAT IT IS, WELL TOO BAD!'' he shouted, while doing some kind of boosted tricks and then he jumped onto his board and then he did a top level tricks on one of the smaller ramps.  
''No problem, I got it, I guess.'' Luigi replied, which meant he knew it and then the horn shouted, which meant that all of the racers had to go to the start line to the start including some of the guys, that were not there at the time.  
''AAAHHHHH, come on!'' Charmy yelled and he was doing some really fast drifting.  
The tree top guys were at the start line and they were ready to go, but there was time before they could start the race on their and the announcer guy was BD Joe, who was a cool dude, but he somehow had time to get his taxi here and announce some things.  
''Okay, here's the massive lowdown! I'm just here because I'm got nothing to do today, but I'm going to announce for all you guys in the 'hood.'' he announced and then he went through the guys, but then another guy who shouts ''Get a load of this'' appears at the same time and then THE toad appears and they were ready to do some announcing.  
''Haha, you'd never thought I'd show up!'' Eggman shouted and BD Joe was suprised, but he wasn't really hyped since well, this took place after Sonic Free Riders and then he spouted his famous phrase like it was being remade. ''YOU'RE GONNA HEAR A LOAD OF THIS!''  
''What? Get a load of you screwing up, 24/7?'' Peter Griffin asked, being the third announcer ''Dr. Ivo Robotnik aka the top loser EGGMAN!''  
''Yeah, it's three cool dudes coming up and announcing stuff, but FIRST THE RACING GUYS!'' BD Joe shouted and then Toad grabbed him for some reason, but it was mostly a hug and Peter goes to join that hug and as Eggman tries to join in, Peter blocks him with his right hand, before falling like a chump.

 **Episode 1 is gonna come soon, with the first race in Sunset Hill with Ness, Sonic, Jet and Mario all racing at the same time, but there's even more riders coming in 0-7 pretty soon!**


	6. 0-3: Old Losers and New Winners!

**HYPER Speed Smash Riders:**  
 **Episode Zero p3: Old Losers VS New Scrubs!**

In Sunset Hill, Team Sonic, Amy and Team Babylon were doing a practice lap on the course, so they were done doing some tricks which had a lake section after the next bridge and Storm was in the lead on his new jetski-bike, which looked like a shinkansen train, so he was blasting through the Motobugs, while Sonic was grinding past him like a boss.  
''Aw, yeah, this is going to be unexpected!'' Sonic shouted, looking at the lake on the horizon while Storm was in second and Amy was in the third, but Jet passed her.  
''What was that for?!'' Amy shouted, while Jet knocked her out of the way on the rail.  
''Beating Sonic 'cause I'm going to be better than him!'' Jet shouted, while grinding on the rail, and then he dropped off from the rail, while Amy did a heelflip off the rail.

They were on the lake and their speed was slightly lower than on the ground, but there was some waves on the lake and there was a flying ramp in the middle of the lake, but it was a bumpy road for everyone since there was some waves to act as ramps and there's 2 lines of flying rings, so some surfin' was needed to jump into the second flying ring line and the second grind rail.  
''Wow, I'm going to need some swimming trunks because this time, IT'S SURFING TIME!'' Amy said, while in a close third and then she was doing awesome tricks and then Wave and Tails passed her easily, so she rode the waves to go on that rail.  
''Take that, shorty!'' Wave shouted, while doing some bumping, but Tails was waving around left and right and he was fourth again.  
''That was some great skills!'' Amy shouted to Tails and she passed him with some ease.

Meanwhile, the Grand Metropolis guys were now all together in the city, but Scourge was doing some dirty shit, while Stan was at the local gun range, shooting a few targets with some not-so-traditional guns, having a few problems with the future tech.  
''This isn't that black, but it's still good.'' he said, while having an a bit of an awkward problem carrying the awesome guns, so he didn't buy any at all since they weren't fitting for his hands.  
''Are you sure, you don't want to buy anything, bro?'' the clerk asked, while rubbing his head.  
''No, this city just doesn't make the guns that I need.'' he said, before leaving that gun shop.

Meanwhile, Scourge was in a dirty field, where he knew how to make the dirt work to his advantage and he was showing Shadow and Rigby how to do. ''Now, what you do is, try to do some wheelie thing and then let loose.'' he told the other guys and Rigby didn't what kind of trick was that and Shadow just facepalmed all together, while doing the same thing.  
''Dude, I just want to ride dirty and speed around, know what I'm saying?'' Rigby asked the other guys, while he was on his Air Ride, so he did that, did a boost and went through it easily.  
''SCREW YOU, SMALL RACCOON!'' Scourge yelled, obviously raging and Rigby was jus' laughing hard.  
''I'm awesome at this thing, when I can learn more?'' he asked the green hedgehog and then Scourge didn't understanding, being in some skates.

 **Episode 0-4 is coming TOMORROW because I'm motivated to do this SHBANG!**


	7. 1a-1: Let's Get Movin!

**Hyper Speed Smash Riders:**  
 **Episode 1a-1: Let's Get Moving! ft. Ness!**

Ness and the guys were up for racing in Sunset Hill and it wasn't BBC popular, but it was getting filmed by a few people and it had a crowd of Flickies and a few guys. ''I'm going to be in the next race, aren't I?'' Bean asked, while holding a bomb in his hand.  
''Just leave the bombs and we're all good.'' Sonic answered him and then Bean threw his bombs backwards and into a lake, but it exploded before landing into the lake, blowing out some water.  
''Yeah, are we going to start or what?'' Wave shouted and then Sonic just started the race with his word, but then they were interrupted by some guy, who was the starting line guy.  
''What about me? What do I do at the next race?'' Ristar asked, while not waving the finish/start line flag and then Sonic told the star guy.  
''You're going to come in, because you have some good skills!'' Tails shouted and then Sonic did a shrug and then he wanted tot start the race, so Ness took the blame, but Ristar started it.

''THREE, TWO, ONE, LET'S RACE!'' Ristar shouted and then all of them went fast, even Ness and Mighty.  
Going down onto the first section, Sonic and Jet was in the lead and second place, like that happened in MOST of the races that before this one, but this Luigi was in second place this time and the other guys endured his stares.  
''Aw, yeah! We're making it happen!'' Knuckles shouted, while drifting alongside Ness and Mordecai and then Mordecai went ahead of Knuckles, with his arms giving him some speed and Ness was left behind, but he wasn't place.  
''Oh, this is WAY too easy!'' Wave boasted, while lifting the nose of her air ride and then Mario nearly spun her out, but she wasn't deterred since she tried some boosting mechanic and then Ness blasted her.

On the huge straightaway after the sweeping corners, Sonic, Luigi, Jet, Mephiles and Marine was racing at the front with their Extreme Gear and they were doing some 360, 720 and 1080 spins combined with random grabs and then they went into the water and then Wave was behind them in the waves, mastering it.  
''Wave, we're not losing to them again!'' Jet shouted, while doing some wave riding because of Bean's bomb exploding just above the water and then he was riding on the rails and Mephiles was punching the new enemies using his power and Wave was flying fast.  
''Nobody backs down from a rail!'' Amy yelled, while trying to grind as fast as possible and then she did a 1080 kickflip off the rails and into first place and then Tails flew over her.

Tails and Wave touched down onto the water with massive precision and then they were doing close racing with Wave riding the waves and Tails doing technical treading with his tails and then they jumped into a flying section close together, but meanwhile, Ness, Finn and Mephiles were talking together and they were nearly at the end of the lake.  
''Well, you're a mean guy, so that's you're going down!'' Finn explained, pretty crudely, but then Mephiles made a rebuttal on the spot, even when Finn had a serious face.  
''If you think you can beat me with that sword, then honestly, you haven't seen ANY of my power.'' Mephiles boasted and then he jumped off a wave and did SX rank tricks, while Ness looked on in awe, while beating down a lot of enemies and boosting through the rings and then he did a 720 with his feet in the air on his new and cool scooter.  
''WHOA, that's fast!'' Ness shouted, while riding the waves and grinding on rails and then he went off the lake and onto the rest of of the course to, along with Mephiles and Finn going onto an alternate path and Tails hanging back with him and Mighty was on a third path as well and then he could Sonic in that path.  
Back on the ground, the guys who in the top five, Luigi, Jet, Modrecai, Mephiles and Sonic, was trying to race with a lot of speed with Amy and Storm trying to corner really well, but they couldn't do it and then they hit Modrecai in third place and then there was a big ramp ahead and tricks was going to be made, when the paths were linked together

 **Episode 1a-2 is going to come soon pretty quickly, but not tomorrow, because it takes quite a bit of effort!**


	8. 1a-2: Lakes Advanced!

**Hyper Speed Smash Riders:**  
 **Episode 1a-2: Hill Ramps Advance!**

The top five guys were all heading towards a ramp and Jet, Sonic, Modrecai and Luigi was preparing for it by crouching hard, but Wander and Storm boosted foward into Amy Rose and then she spun out, so she got onto a rail, but she was still dizzy, but still Mephiles, Storm, Finn, Ness and Wander was racing for fifth place on one path on the left and they split up, but they were really close together.  
''Well, I'm not going to give up!'' Wander shouted, really loudly and he was flying in the air.  
''I never give up as well!'' Storm yelled, trying to copy Wander, while beating down some rocks and then he was riding fast.  
''Wow, that was so original, I just passed you guys.'' Mephiles said, throwing the sarcasm around and then he was going fast and also getting ready for the ramp, since about half of them was getting prepared for the big jump on the ramp.  
About half of the people was crouching on the ramp and they were starting their tricks with the really fast speed and the tricks varied from a simple, but fast 2160 BS from Mighty to some of the crazy tricks from Sonic using his knowledge of the wind to make a extremely fast method grab with his feet going off the board and Ness just front-flipping while his board was doing a 720 kickflip.

After doing some good tricks, Sonic, Jet, Mighty and Modrecai all landed together on the ground and it was on like Donkey Kong.  
''It's way too easy to beat the other guys!'' Jet boasted, while doing a manual and he was making second place hard to pass and it was tough EVEN catching up to the top guys, Sonic, Jet and to an extent, Mighty, since they were using most of their skills.  
Mordecai was definitely one of the best riders because he catched up to the frontrunners, but he was making an awkward turn and then he stumbled a bit and Mighty almost knocked him down, while he was getting ready to grind on the rail and Mighty still had that smug look on his face.  
''What was that for!?'' Mordecai shouted, getting a bit further away from him and grinding on the rail.  
''I didn't mean it much!'' Mighty said, nicely back and then the two guys were not in good terms anymore and there a bridge ramp, which ended the somewhat curvy section of track that preceded it and Sonic and Jet were doing a fast speed and they were curving well and they were grinding after jumping on those rails.  
''You think, you're so tough, huh?'' Sonic boasted and then Jet didn't give a crap about that taunt and they were crouchin' down and Mordecai caught up to them with awesome skills.  
''I'm not that tough, guys.'' Mordecai said, while doing a manual to speed up to so that he would get the best tricks overall and he had a smug smirk on his face.

 **Episode 1a-2.5 is coming soon and it's going to be the end of lap one!**


	9. 1b-1: Bottom and Top Notches!

**Hyper Speed Smash Riders DX:**  
 **Episode 1b-1: Bottom Notches & TOP NOTCHES!**

Luigi was in a forest, where it had a long racecourse and it was a pretty crazy course in general, with space for 30 racers at the same time and sure enough, there was about 30 racers including Chrom for some reason.  
''Hey, Chrom. Why are you here?'' Charmy asked him, while riding around on his air ride.  
''Because I couldn't get in Smash Bros and Lucina can't come in here, so...'' Chrom explained, while riding his new gear, ready to race like a pro and then he was spinning around.  
''You're not good, but just mediocre at this.'' Silver commented, while seeing Chrom spinning like an bit of an idiot and then he was riding fast around a disconnected loop and then he jumping off like a cool dude and then Sweet Bro was grinding like heck at a speed of about pretty fast.

5 minutes later, the guys were at the pretty start line section, that was up a big tree trunk and they were on their gears in their own unique stance including the Chaotix guys and Big, who was next to each other and they were riding pretty well.  
''Hi, guys.'' Big said to them and then Luigi was just cringing a bit and the Chaotix dudes.  
''It looks like Wood Zone, doesn't it?'' Charmy asked and then the cat was pretty confused since he just wanted to race and then the starting line guy was doing it's start and they were starting to move including Beat and Gum, riding their wheels because it's their gear to make them win the race and then Big sped up too early, getting himself almost shocked, but he was the first one to cross the line and Chrom was in second place.  
''YEAH, THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!'' Charmy yelled, while boosting across the starting line and the finish line, since they're the same line and the race was started.

 **Episode 1b-2 is going to come soon and it's cool and LONGER!**


	10. 1b-2: Checking The Lost Tiers!

**Hyper Speed Smash Riders:**  
 **Episode 1b-2: Checking The Lost Tiers!**

There was 30 racers at Wood Zone and they were moving at the speed of what they usually go and not all of them was across the start/finish line and they were going pretty fast and coming up to the first corner and they were doing some kind of speed.  
''Well, sometimes, there's the coolest race in this world and this is the second best!'' Omochao announced and then the mood went down by a little bit, while the Chaotix was ready to boost fast.  
''Alright, I'm bringing it on!'' Scott shouted, while grinding down a rail and he was grinding pretty fast, with Cream above him with a shortcut to make other shortcuts disappear, although it's not literal, since there's definitely some shortcuts, but Espio got some good opportunities ahead of him along with Vector.  
Big was in second place, Chrom was first, Scott was a in a close third place and Espio was in fourth place, so it was a decent time to be racing against some other guys and the cornering from those guys varied from bad to good and Chrom fell back to seventh place, because of his bad steering and Scott started grinding with a wobble.  
''Wow, Cream's ready to win this one, but we're not gonna lose!'' Vector shouted, while doing a wheelie to fourth place and then a clash happened between Vector and Sonia.  
''Hey, Vector with bad breath! Get your own space and stay in it.'' Sonia taunted and then the random rivalry started up and then they were spin attacking, but before it ended, Sonia did a quick swerve  
''Hey, smart girl! I'm going to own you with my skills!'' Vector shouted and then a random rivalry started up and they were using most of their skills with their bikes and Charmy just watched them from the side.  
''I would bet you would be bottom tier.'' Scott commented, since Charmy wasn't going fast. ''Little bitch.'' and the little bee was pissed off, but he used to his advantage, as he got onto a short cut and he was shouting at Scott down on the wood track

A few seconds later, Vector was crushing some boxes, Scott wasn't grinding anymore and Sonia was at the top, while Chrom was with the bottom 10 and he was trying to be the best he could be with some skates, even though he was total crap with those skates.  
''Wow, Chrom. You're really bad at skating.'' Meg said, and the guy got a bit sad, but she was ready to keep the mood up for everybody, even Courage, who was third to last place, despite not being in any teams at all AND she rode the slipstream onto another rail, but not before doing a 720 grab.  
''THIS GOES SO FAST!'' Courage yelled and he was definitely scared, as he was holding on to his EX Gear, which was sorta getting outta control without him trying to steer the whole thing and then he nearly fell off and he came back worse than ever.  
''Wow, what a wise guy.'' Thrash said, just riding like he really meant it and then Courage fell off the track.

Meanwhile, back at the front, Scott, Meg, Manic and Bean was being part of the best and they were moving fast like they were some top tier dudes and they were either Speed Type(Scott, Manic and Meg) or Flying Type(Bean), so it was going to close and they were halfway there and it was going to be a bumpy ride, as many obstacles were in the way, which was mostly rocks.  
''These rocks aren't good for racing on, but they add to the challenge!'' Daisy shouted, also on her skate and this time, she was cornering like a pro, despite having quite a bumpy ride.  
''Nope, they're totally ridicilous.'' Manic replied and he jumped on the rail, so he did some good and groovy tricks, while on the trails and now he was shortcutting and Scott bumped into him closely.  
''You know, there's still rocks here, but I got this!'' Meg shouted and her scooter had some good turning, so she was good and safe.

 **Episode 1b-2a is going to come soon, with the end of LAP 1!**


	11. 1d-1a: KOF Racegrounds!

**Hyper Speed Smash Riders  
Episode 1d: KOF RACING!**  
 **Part 1a: Random KOF Racegrounds!**

Kyo and Benimaru were there at the big and hilly racecourse, looking for a fight with other dudes including Muscleman and Wander and there was some fighting on the New Wood Zone race, but there wasn't much fighting this time around.  
''Hey, where's the other guys here?'' Kyo said and then Shingo jumped from behind a tree with rolling to boot.  
''At least Shingo's here, but there was more guys here!'' Benimaru commented, having a bad feeling about it and they were all together and there was some huge noise at the back area, including some guys shouted.  
''That was yesterday and now it's today!'' Kyo shouted, feeling good and then he rode that hoverboard fast with Benimaru going to that area.

5 minutes later, Kyo and Benimaru were with everybody else and Yashiro didn't give a crap about them, as he was doing some pro tricks like he was doin' it in between the KOF touraments.  
''Hah, we were doing this thing all morning and you guys can't even go in the right area!'' He said, while doing a manual on the grounds.  
''We got here and we're gonna beat ya as a team!'' Benimaru shouted, ready to fight with Yashiro, like nobody was bothered with it and they were ready to race, despite being 30 minutes away from the beginning of the race, but they didn't care.  
''Okay, we're a bigger and EVEN better team than before!'' Yashiro boasting, shouting like his team were one of the best and then Chris did a double backflip with his skates on and he landed like a pro.  
''I thought we weren't getting any new team-mates.'' Chris said, with a ''what?'' look on his face, while trying to stop falling down, since that momentum accidently made him backflip and then Kyo did a small kick to his arms, making him fall down.

Most of the riders went to the pits and it was a good time for everyone to catch up on why this was here, instead of KOF.  
''I don't get it, why are we here?'' Kyo asked, while walking across the pit, with some of the teams getting prepared for the race to start, despite being out of their depth.  
''Because you guys look cool.'' Yun answered, holding a wrench and spinning it around with his hand. ''and you just got tricked by a master.'' Kyo was pretty stunned and Benimaru still was looking good, but he was ready to start a literal fight and Ken was there as well, for the exact same reason.

 **Part 1b is coming soon, but it might not be coming quick.**


End file.
